believe
by jhino
Summary: bad sumary guys..krn complex permasalahannya...yg i ff ttg gaahina..seperti ff2ku biasanya. so happ ready n dont forget to review..thank a lot guys
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Puk!

Puk!

Puk!

Sebuah jari-jari kecil sedang memukul pipi seorang pria dewasa berkali. Namun si pemilik pipi itu tak kunjung bangun hingga...

Aarrrggh!

Seru pria bersurai merah bata itu sambil memegang hidungnya yang memerah.

"ugh.. garry, kau menggigit daddy lagi huh?" sang pria tersebut langsung merengkuh balita kecil ke dalam pelukannya.

"cu..cu..cu..cu.." ucap balita yang bernama garry memajukan bibir mungil yang menggemaskan itu.

"hahahaha, ya..ya...ayo kita buat sarapan. Daddy juga lapar."

Mereka melangkah menuju dapur apertement yang terbilang mewah tersebut. Namun ternyata sudah ada seorang wanita yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"bibi temari selamat pagi." Pria tersebut menirukan suara anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangan Garry, dan garry tertawa.

"hai, garry sayang. Bibi sudah buatkan susu untukmu. Sini sama bibi." Temari langsung mengambil garry dan duduk diangkuan sambil minum susu.

"Temari-nee terima kasih sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Ucap pria itu sambil memakan omlet buatan kakak sulungnya itu.

"Aish, kau ini bicara, Gaara? bagaimanapun kau ini adik bungsuku dan Garry adalah keponakanku. Aku dan ibu mana bisa tenang melihat kalian kesusahan terutama Garry. Kami semua sudah menggangap Garry itu anak kandungmu, meski sebenarnya dia anak kandung Sasori dan Sakura. Kami sangat meyayanginya Gaara. sama seperti dirimu." Jelas Temari sambil memegang botol susu yang sedang di hisap oleh garry.

"hm." Balas pria yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara.

**Flashback**

"gaara, kapan kau akan menikah hm? Usiamu itu sudah 30 tahun, sudah waktunya punya istri dan anak."kata sakura namun tak di hiraukan oleh Gaara yang asik memangku garry berumur satu setengah tahun itu.

"lupakan gadis SMA itu Gaara, dia hanya menganggapmu cinta monyetnya. Bahkan dia memutuskan dirimu karena kau terlalu tua untuknya dan berpaling ke lelaki sepantarannya." Tambah Sasori.

"iya benar kata sasori, parahnya lagi kau di hina 'paman pedofil' oleh pacar gadis itu."

"aish! Garry, ayah dan ibumu berisik sekali. Apa telingamu tak sakit,hm?" gaara malah mengadu ke Garry namun dia hanya menatapnya, sambil menarik dasinya.

"hah! Garry mana tahu apa yang kau ucapkan. Kami berangkat dulu ya gaara. jaga Garry ya. Dan garry sayang, jangan nakal ya dengan daddy gaara sayang." Ucap Sakura kemudian mengecup surai merah anaknya.

"ya hati-hati ya. Selamat berkencan." Kata gaara sambil melambaikan tangan Garry.

Sakura dan sasori akhirnya pergi dan gaara berdua dengan Gaary. Setelah pulang dari kantornya gaara sering kerumah pasangan sasosaku hanya untuk bermain dengan Garry, karena hanya garry lah yang bisa melupakan Gadis yang mencampakkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menatap garry yang sedang tidur terlelap di ranjang orang tuanya. Melihatnya hati gaara begitu senang, bagaimana tidak, garry yang tidur terlentang dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Dalam hati gaara memang sangat ingin mempunyai anak, bahkan dia ingin seperti orang tuanya yang punyai tiga anak. Tapi gadis yang ia cintai, gadis yang ia puja ternyata memupuskan impian karena malu punya kekasih yang lebih tua 12 tahun darinya.

Kriiiing...

Kriiiiing...

Bunyi telpn rumah membunyarkan lamunan Gaara dan segera mengangkat gagang telponnya. Namun satu menit kemudian wajah gaara memucat. Dan dengan segera dia menggendong Garry dan melaju mobil ketempat yang ia tuju.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Hospital**

Mobil sedan mewah terparkir manis, sang empunya keluar dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke tempat tersebut.

"saya Sabaku No Gaara, sepupu dari sasori dan sakura. Bagaimana kondisi mereka dokter?"tanya Gaara berusaha tenang menggendong Garry yang masih terlelap.

"tuan Sabaku, kami mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyonya Akasuna karena kecelakaan tersebut. Namun Tuan Akasuna baru sadar dan ingin bertemu dengan anda.", jawab dokter tersebut. Gaara masuk keruang rawat Sasori.

"sasori..", panggil gaara mendekat sasori. Dilihatnya, sasori yang penuh perban dan jarum infus serta alat bantu pernapasan.

"ga..gaara.." suara sasori lirih.

"iya, ini aku, gaara. dan aku membawa Garry juga." Jawab Gaara.

"ohya? Aku ingin memeluk garry, gaara." ucap sasori sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang terbebas dari infus. Gaara menurutinya. Ditaronya Garry yang terlelap itu di dada Sasori.

Sasori memeluk anaknya penuh sayang."baby Garry.. ini ayah nak.. ayah minta maaf tak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu karena sebentar lagi ayah akan menyusul ibu di surga sayang..."

"sasori, hentikan. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Potong Gaara dengan suara paraunya.

"tidak gaara, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Sakura sudah menungguku, jadi ku mohon gaara, jaga Garry untuk kami. Jadikanlah dia Sabaku No Garry, gaara."

"kau gila. Masih ada orang tuamu sasori. Bagaimana ..." ucapan gaara terpotong

"hanya kau...karena kau selalu mengganggap dia anak kandungmu dan yang terpenting lagi dia juga menganggapmu ayah kandungnya juga 'daddy gaara'dan carilah ibu untuknya. aku dan sakura selalu percaya padamu... aku mohon gaara, waktuku tinggal sedikit.." pinta sasori.

"hm, baik aku berjanji, sasori. Untukmu dan Sakura, aku akan membesarkannya." Gaarapun menangis dalam diam. Hatinya perih mendengarkan pesan-pesan Sasori untuk Garry, sedangkan balita itu justru tersenyum dan menyamankan tidurnya di dada ayahnya, hingga Sasori berhenti mengelus punggung Garry. Gaara langsung memeluk Garry dan menangis tanpa suara.

**Flashback off**

"gaara!" panggil Temari hingga membuat gaara tersentak dari lamunannya.

"astaga Gaara kau pasti teringat sasori dan sakura ya.. padahal sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu lho." Ucap temari.

"ah, maafkan aku temari-nee." Gaara mengusap air mata yang meluncur di pipinya.

"gaara begini, sebenarnya aku ada berita yang aku beritahukan padamu."

" apa itu nee-san?"

"ayah, ingin kau dan Garry ke rumah nanti siang. Karena ayah akan menikahkan dirimu dengan anak teman ayah."

"apa? Kenapa harus dijodohkan lagi neesan?"seru Gaara membuat Garry menggeliat.

"ssst!kau ini.. nanti Garry bangun. Itu salahmu juga, umurmu sudah 31 tahun, harusnya sudah punya istri, dan garry harus punya ibu, pikirkan psikis dia yang hidup tanpa seorang ibu Gaara." gaara terdiam perkataan kakaknya.

"aku mohon, trima saja gaara. masalah cinta, nanti akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, yang terpenting Garry. Ayah juga tak tega melihat cucunya tumbuh tanpa keluarga yang lengkap gaara. dan jangan lupa janjimu pada Sasori untuk mencarikannya seorang ibu." Lanjut Temari.

Sejenak gaara memejamkan mata memikirkan perkataan kakak perempuannya. Dan melihat Garry yang pulas di pelukan kakaknya.

"baik, aku setuju, demi Garry." Ucap Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

Sabaku no rei, ayah gaara ternyata menjodohkan gadis yang ternyata pernah melukainya. Gaara kaget bukan main, begitu juga dengan gadis itu. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

"paman Hiashi, maaf sebelumnya bukannya aku menolak pernikahan ini, tapi Hinata masih mudah, lebih baik dia menikah dengan pria yang sesuai dengan umurnya. Aku..aku terlalu tua untunya, dan aku sudah punya anak paman." Gaara berkata halus dan sopan agar tidak menyakiti perasaan sahabat ayahnya ini.

Hinata segera menggenggam tangan ayah untuk mengisyaratkan biar dia saja yang bicara.

"eem.. gaara-san, aku akan menjadi ibu untuk anak gaara-san. Aku kan menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik untuk Gaara-san dan anak kita nanti. Dan masalah umur...aku..aku ingin punya suami seperti Gaara-san, yang bertanggung jawab dan menyayangi keluarga." Perkataan Hinata telak membuat Gaara tercengang tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Nah Gaara, kau sudah dengar kan, perkataan Hinata. Jadi pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Suara tertawa yang membahana di ruang makan membuat tidur Hinata terusik, ditambah lagi sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah cantiknya.

"Eemmm..lagi-lagi telat bangun." Ucapnya sambil menguap. Hinata bergegas mandi dan berdandan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tad...tad...tad..", garry teriak memanggil Gaara yang sedang membuatkannya sarapan.

"Sebentar lagi baby Garry...nah sudah jadi. Ayo buka mulutnya sayang." gaara menyuapi garry yang lahap.

"nyam...maamm..aaaaaa...aaaa..aa." celoteh Garry yang tak sabaran melahap makanannya.

"pagi gaara-kun.." sapa Hinata ketika berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"hn. Sarapanlah." Balas Gaara datar sedang menyuapi Garry tanpa pedulikan Hinata yang tersenyum kecut mendapat sambutan seperti itu setelah menikah satu minggu ini.

"uuh, anak mommy, makannya belepotan.. enak ya sayang?" Hinata mengelap bekas bubur bayi yang berada di sekitar mulut Garry.

"moom...moomm..mooom.."Garry girang melihat Hinata dan langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong. Hinata menggendongnya dan mengelus dada Garry dengan lembut membuat balita itu tersenyum renyah.

"biar aku saja yang menggendongnya, kau makan saja." Gaara mendekati hinata dan mengambil garry, namun justru garry menolaknya dan mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher jenjang mommynya. Hinata tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak tirinya ini, dan bersyukur dalam hati garry bisa menerimanya kecuali gaara.

"tak apa-apa gaara-kun. Eem, begini saja, gaara-kun suapi aku saja ya." Pinta Hinata lembut, mau tak mau gaara menurutinya karena tak ingin Hinata sakit perut nantinya.

"hn" jawab gaara singkat, hinata tersenyum memang dia sengaja agar bisa lebih dekat dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"garry ayo kemari.. datang ke daddy sayang. ayo jalan sayang..." namun balita itu hanya berdiri berpegangan pada sofa sambil berguman.

"ayoolah garry.. berjalan nak. Kau sudah bisa berdiri tegap, sekarang tinggal melangkah saja. Nanti kau pasti akan suka." Tetap saja balita itu tak peduli. Dia asik bergumam sambil mata emeraldnya melihat hinata yang sibuk membuatkan sesuatu.

Gaara mendengus kesal melihat tingkah anaknya. hari ini gaara memang tak berkerja karena hari minggu dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya.

"mommy...mommy..moommy.." seru Garry kegirangan melihat hinata melangkah dengan membawa nampan membuat sang balita itu melepaskan pegangannya ingin mendekati mommynya namun justru dia oleng, seketika gaara dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu yang belum sempat mencium karpet lantai.

Hinata sempat tercengang dan kawatir kalau garry jatuh dan terkena benturan ujung meja depan soa tersebut. Bahkan dia berniat membuang nampan itu dan berlari ke arah garry tapi untung gaara menangkapnya. Dengan buru-buru melangkah dia menaruh nampun itu di meja lalu mendekap garry, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher anak. Melihat pemandangan itu hati gaara melembut, namun sejenak dia menepis.

"Mommy..cuit..cuit..", cicit Garry memecah keheningan karena peristiwa barusan. Hinata kemudian mengambil biskuit khusus bayi kesukaan Garry dan memberikannya.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi sayang, mommy takut." Garry tak membalas ucapan ibunya yang bersedih dan lebih memilih mengemut buskuit itu, namun ia tau kalau ibunya kawatir sehingga memakan biskuitnya sambil bersandar didada Hinata.

"dia tak apa-apa, kau jangan bersedih. Dia mengerti kau kawatir." Ucap Gaara yang dari tadi diam dengan suara yang datar, tanpa ia sadari ucapan tersebut membuat hati Hinata terhibur karena secara tak langsung gaara menghiburnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu ia berkata,"gaara-kun...eem besok garry jangan di bawa kekantor ya. Biar bersamaku, aku kesepian disini."

"kau bisa pergi bertemu dengan teman-temanmu."

"mereka kuliah dan bekerja gaara-kun."

"kau juga seharusnya kuliah karena masih muda, bukan menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

"tidak. Aku sudah bilang aku ingin menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik dan aku sanggup. Aku mohon padamu gaara-kun." hinata memelas.

Gaara diam saja tanpa membalasnya.

"gaara-kun.." , panggil hinata karena tidak mendapat jawaban

Gaara menghela nafas, "hn, jaga dia baik-baik."

TBC

R&amp; R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Seorang pria sedang serius menatap tabel-tabel laporan di laptopnya, sejak pagi hingga menjelang istirahat siang, dia tak beranjak dari tempat duduk panasnya. Tertulis nama "CEO SABAKU NO GAARA" di meja kerjanya.

"sampai kapan kau berkutat pada tabel sialan itu hah?" ujar pria berambut coklat dengan muka garang yang bernama lengkap sabaku no kankuro.

"astaga nii-chan! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu dulu?!" gaara kaget tiba-tiba kakaknya sudah berdiri didepannya.

"aku sudah mengetuk pintu adikku tersayang! Tapi kau malah asik dengan tabel sialan itu."

"jaga mulutmu direktur. Aku melakukan ini juga demi perusahaan kita." Sahut gaara dingin.

"aish kau ini! Aku saja direktur perusahaan ini tidak sesibuk itu. Tak seperti biasanya kau jadi penggila kerja. Ada apa, gaara?" kata kankuro sambil duduk di sofa.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu mendekat ke kakaknya itu. "aku rindu baby garry. Kau tau, ruanganku sepi tanpa celotehannya. Apalagi setiap aku pulang kerja dia sudah tidur di kamarku. Aku sangat rindu tawanya, nii-chan" ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"kau sendiri meninggalkannya dirumah bersama istrimu. Oh ayolah gaara, ini baru tiga hari tanpa garry, lagipula kau juga sudah ada hinata, jadi biarkan dia melakukan perannya jadi istri dan ibu yang baik."kankuro mengusap bahu adiknya.

"ya aku tau nii-chan, hinata ngotot ingin baby garry dirumah bersamanya. Dan aku sekarang sudah punya istri, tapi aku masih asing dengannya."

"kau masih mengingat masa lalumu itu?" tanya kankuro. Gaara menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"hm, itu sudah lama gaara, beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata sudah lulus sekolah, dan terlihat dewasa di umurnya yang ke 18. Berilah kesempatan untuknya gaara. jangan anggap dia tamu dirumahmu. Tidurlah sekamar dengannya, dan buat adik untuk garry, hahahahaha." Kankuro tergelak dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Gaara langsung mendelik ke kakaknya.

"maaf-maaf.. tapi aku serius gaara dengan ucapanku tadi. Ini demi anakmu juga, garry. Apa kau ingin garry melihat daddy dan mommy tidak berhubungan baik? Lama-kelamaan garry akan tumbuh dan mulai mengerti gaara. buang egoismu untuk garry. Ingat janjimu pada sasori dan sakura. Prioritasmu sekarang bukan hanya garry saja, tapi hinata juga. Paman Hiashi sangat percaya padamu. Beliau tak akan mungkin memberikan anak emasnya pada pria sembarangan." Jelas kankuro panjang lebar.

Gaara terdiam dan berfikir, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan kakaknya.

"ya aku setuju pendapatmu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Kankuro tersenyum mendengarnya, itu berarti gaara mau membuka hatinya untuk istrinya. "kau ini seperti baru pertama kali pacaran saja.." gaara mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan kakaknya itu.

"yang harus kau lakukan hari ini adalah, bicaralah baik-baik dengan hinata nanti ketika pulang kerja. Bicaralah dari hati kehati, jangan dingin seperti biasanya." Lanjut kankuro tenang.

"baiklah, aku kan bicara dengan hinata. Lalu apa lagi?"

"itu saja, dan jangan lupa setiap hari bawakan bunga untuknya." Jawab kankuro

"bunga? Untuk apa?" tanya gaara polos.

"Baka! Kau ini tak peka apa? Wanita mana yang tak suka dengan bunga gaara. lagi pula itu menandakan kau menghargai hinata sebagai istrimu. Mengerti?" seru kankuro.

" ya aku mengerti, nanti aku mampir ke toko bunga. Semoga dia masih suka bunga itu." Kata gaara kemudian beranjak menuju pintu ruangannya.

"good! Eh kau mau kemana gaara?" tanya kankuro penasaran.

"jelas pergi makan siang nii-chan baka!" jawab gaara sambil membuka knop pintu lalu pergi.

"aish beraninya dia menghinaku, dasar baka. Hai gaara! aku ikut!" seru kankuro mengejar dan mengikuti gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gaahina house**

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, hinata menonton saluran tivi, namun tak fokus, sering kali diliriknya pintu depan rumahnya menunggu seseorang membukanya, namun tetap tertutup. Dia menjadi gelisah, suaminya selalu pulang sebelum makan malam, karena gaara tak pernah melewati makan malam. Meski gaara dingin dengannya namun dia selalu menghargai masakan hinata.

Ceklek

Bunyi pintu terbuka, hinata langsung berlari kearahnya.

" tadaima, hinata.." suara berat itu membuat hinata mematung sesaat lalu menjawab "ok-okaeri gaara-kun.." jawab hinata gagap. Baru kali gaara mengucapkannya setelah sepuluh hari menikah.

Gaara berjalan dua langkah mendekati hinata yang masih terkejut.

"ini untukmu hinata..." hinata terbelalak ketika gaara memberikan bunga kesukaannya. "em, aku kira kau masih suka lafender, jadi..eem...jadi aku mampir...eem, untuk itu.." racau gaara yang kaku dan salah tingkah. Karena bingung mengatakannya.

Dihirupnya lafender pemberian suaminya, dan tersenyum bahagia, hinata tak menyangka gaara masih ingat bunga kesukaannya. Tanpa hinata sadari, dia memeluk suaminya pelan dan giliran gaara yang mematung.

Kriiiuuk

Kriuuuk

Bunyi perut keroncongan dari kedua pasangan itu membuyarkan pelukan mereka. Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama dalam kesunyian namun dalam hati sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan dan mandi gaara duduk disofa sambil membaca majalah sedangkan hinata baru selesai membersihkan peralatan makanan.

"hinata apa kau sudah selesai mencuci piring?" tanya gaara tanpa menoleh.

"iya, ada apa gaara-kun?" tanya hinata berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"duduklah.. ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu tentang kita."

Wajah hinata mendadak berubah menjadi kawatir, takut suaminya akan membicarakan suatu yang menyakitkan. Hinata duduk disamping gaara.

"hinata kita sudah menikah sepuluh hari kan, tapi kita seperti orang asing. Ditambah lagi sikapku yang dingin padamu pasti membuatmu sedih bukan..." ucap gaara menatap lurus kedepan. Sedangkan hinata menoleh kesamping sambil menatap pria yang bertato 'ai' itu.

"kau tak pernah membalas sikapku itu, justru kau lembut dan baik padaku dan garry. Kau berhasil membuat garry menyukaimu dan mengganggapmu ibu kandungnya, hingga kau menjadi candunya, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali hinata.." gaara menelan selivanya dan membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Hinata melihat gaara berbicara mengepalkan tangan, dia mengerti butuh keberanian berkata seperti itu.

"oleh karena alasan itu, aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi bersama garry.. anak kita." Pungkas gaara memberi senyuman manisnya pada istrinya. Hinata sangat merindukan senyuman itu beberapa tahun lalu sebelum senyum itu pudar karena penghianatannya, dan sekarang senyuman itu muncul lagi.

Hinata memegang wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangannya lalu didekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Di tatapnya wajah gaara yang sangat tampan meski usianya sekarang 30 tahun. Hinata perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dan menyentuh bibir suaminya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman.

TBC

PS: ok ini sudah panjang cingu. Hehehe.. Mulai chapter berikutnya, aku publish satu minggu sekali, soalnya aku juga harus mengerjakan ff-ff ku yang lain T_T. Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang menelantarkan ff ku tanpa , Oohya terima kasih sudah baca dan review.. arrigato &amp; gomawo..^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Sinar matahari masuk kekamar Gaara lewat jendela yang sudah terbuka. Membuat Gaara mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidur nyenyak. Diedarkan pandangan di semua penjuru kamarnya, hanya dia saja. Istrinya pasti sudah bangun, terbukti sebuah baju dan celana terlipat rapi di sofa kamarnya. Sejak perbincangan semalam, Gaara memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya dan berusaha mempercayai Hinata lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Aaumm...aauummm.." erang Garry menirukan suara hewan buas yang bernama singa. Sementara Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Aaaum...aaummm.." erang Garry lagi membuat Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar suara anak laki-lakinya.

"Hai jagoan daddy sedang apa?" sapa Gaara mendekati Garry yang bermain dengan boneka singanya.

"Aaaumm...aaauuumm..." Gaara membalas sapa daddy—nya sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka singa itu di depan Gaara.

"Wah baby Garry meniru suara singa ya. Uh, pintarnya anak daddy. Siapa yang ajari baby Garry, hum?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Aaauuumm... mooom..aaauumm moom"jawab Garry.

"Mommy yang mengajarkan Garry?" tanya Gaara lagi, di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang anak menambah keimutan.

"Cucu..cucu.. tad...tad..cucu.." bibir Garry terlihat menggemas sambil menarik kaos Gaara.

"Ok, daddy ambilkan. Garry di sini saja." Gaara berjalan ke dapur mengambil susu yang sudah siapkan oleh Hinata.

"Pagi Hinata.." sapa Gaara lembut meski tidak romantis. Hinata sempat terkesiap namun tersenyum manis. Diberikannya susu yang tadi ia buat pada Gaara kemudian berjinjit dan mengecup pipi suaminya dengan malu-malu. Alhasil Gaara mematung, karena tiba-tiba tindakan Hinata yang manis.

Tap..tap..

"Cucu..tad...cucu.." ucap garry. Gaara langsung sadar dan segera mendatangi anaknya, namun dia kaget.

Tap..tap...

"Moooom..cucu...cucuuuuu.." seru Garry kesal karena orang tuanya mematung melihat dia yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ga-Gaarakun.. Ga-Garry.. bisa jalan.." bisik Hinata sambil mencengkram Gaara kuat, membuat suaminya tersadar dari kekagetannya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kau mau susumu baby Garry hum? Ayo come to daddy, son." Tantang Gaara. garry melangkah dengan gontai seperti orang mabuk membuat Hinata sempat kawatir untuk menghampirinya namun di cegah Gaara.

"Uugh.." balita kecil itu langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya dan menggoyang-goyangnya supaya sang ayah memberikan susunya. Gaara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya. digendongnya Garry kemudian Gaara memberikan botol susunya.

Balita kecil itu langsung meminum susunya dengan lahap dan dalam waktu sekejap susu yang ada di dalam botol itu tinggal setengah. Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Garry sayang, pelan-pelan minum susunya, nanti tersedak." Kata Hinata sambil mengelus dada kecil anaknya membuat balita itu menurut.

"Akhirnya kau mau jalan ya. nakal anak daddy, kalau haus dan lapar saja mau jalan hum? apa daddy harus menghukummu,son?" Gaara menggigit pelan telinga kecil garry membuat garry tersedak sebentar karena hinata memijat pelan dada anaknya.

"Auw.. sakit Hinata." Gaara meringis karena dada bidangnya di cubit oleh istrinya. Garry tersenyum melihatnya.

"Itu akibatnya membuat anakku tersedak." Hinata kesal pada Gaara.

"Lihat Garry, mommy membelamu. Kau senang baby Garry sampai kau tersenyum begitu. nakal jagoan daddy." ucap Gaara sambil mencium pipi gembul Garry.

Slash!

Sebuah kilatan poto membuat keluarga kecil itu kaget.

"Wah, hasilnya bagus sekali, sayang." kata Temari memamerkan hasih jepretan fotonya pada Shikamaru, suaminya.

.

Hinata dan Temari sedang ngobrol santai di ruang tamu,sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru berada di balkon apartemen bermain sogi.

"Aku dan Shika ke sini, ingin memberitahukan ada acara kelahiran anak dari Neji dan Tenten nanti malam, sekaligus ingin melihat Garry. Aku sudah lama tak berkunjung ke sini setelah pernikahan kalian." kata Temari tersenyum karena melihat ponakan kecilnya sedang tidur terlelap di pangkuan Hinata.

"Ya nee-chan, kami akan datang ke sana. Kemarin Neji -nii menelponku dan memberitahukan acara tersebut. Garry sekarang punya adik sepupu." balas Hinata sambil mengelus dada Garry.

"Garry seperti Gaara sewaktu masih kecil. kalau tidur harus di usap dan ditepuk pelan dadanya."

"Iya kah? Aku hanya menirukan cara Gaara menidurkan anak kami, nee-chan." Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat Garry tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, coba kau berhenti mengelus dada Garry. Dia pasti rewel." Hinata menuruti ucapan kakak ipar dan ternyata benar Garry merengek lirih seakan kehangatan dan kenikmatannya hilang. Mendengar rengekan lirih anaknya, Hinata kembali mengusap dada kecil Garry. Alhasil rengekannya mereda dan balita kecil itu kembali tidur tersenyum.

"Benar apa kata nee-chan."

"semenjak Garry di asuh Gaara, dia semakin hari mirip dengan Gaara waktu kecil. mungkin orang mengira Garry anak kandung Gaara tanpa ibu. Sehingga banyak rumor tak sedap apalagi sekarang dia akan menggantikan posisi ayah. Oleh karena itu kami mencarikan istri untuk Gaara dan ibu untuk Garry." Temari sambil mengelus lembut surai Garry.

"Kau tau Hinata? kami semua sangat menyayangi Garry karena dia lah yang membuat Gaara bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ketika kami semua mengetahui orang tua Garry meninggal semenjak itu Gaara membuladkan tekadnya untuk menjadi ayah kandung Garry bahkan mengubah marganya menjadi Sabaku No Garry sesuai permintaan Sasori." lanjut Temari.

"Ne nee-chan, maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti Gaara-kun. aku benar-benar menyesal, nee-chan." mata Hinata berkaca-kaca

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. semua sudah belangsung lama,lagi pula waktu itu kau masih kelas X, wajar kalau kau masih merasa cinta monyet dan sekarang kau sudah lulus sekolah. Kau sudah dewasa Hinata,bahkan aku salut padamu,kau mau menikah dengan Gaara yang punya satu anak." Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Arrigatou nee-chan, aku pasti akan menjadi istri dan ibu bagi mereka." ujar Hinata mantap.

"Aku percaya Hinata bisa dan sanggup menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik bagi Gaara dan Garry." balas Temari.

"Ah sebaiknya aku siapkan makan siang untuk kita berempat, nee-chan." hinata memberikan Garry pada kakak iparnya.

"Aku bantu, biar Garry bersama daddy dan uncle-nya." Temari beranjak dari tempat duduknya smbil menggendong Garry.

"Aku menang Gaara. Kau kalah. Tapi kau lebih baik dari pada Kankurou yang tak pernah menang." kata SHikamaru dengan bangga sedangkan Gaara hany mendengus kesal dengan kesombongan kakak iparnya ini.

"Jelas mereka berdua kalah,karena sogi kan permainan favoritmu. kalau kau bermain game kau pasti kalah telak dari mereka, Shika." sahut Temari yang tiba- tiba muncul di depan pintu kata balkon sambil menggendong Garry yang tertidur lelap.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru malas kalau Temari membela adik-adiknya.

"Gaara tolong kau jaga Garry ya. Aku dan Hinata akan memasak untuk makan siang kita." Gaara hendak mengambil Garry dari gendongan kakak perempuannya namun kakak iparnya sudah mengambil anaknya duluan.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. aku sangat merindukan Garry. Ini gara-gara kau tak pernah membawanya lagi ke kantor." kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk lembut punggung ponakan kecilnya yang tidur di dada Shikamaru.

"Gomen niisan, istriku kesepian jadi Garry dirumah saja dengan mommynya." jawab Gaara singkat dengan wajah datar.

"wah benar kata Kankurou ternyata, kau sudah mulai membuka diri untuk Hinata. Sampai-sampai kau memanggilnya 'istriku'. Aku senang mendengarnya Gaara."

"Ya begitulah niisan. Aku harus memberi kepercayaan dan kesempatan untuknya. karena aku dan Garry jug butuh Hinata."

"Bagus kalau begitu. jangan lupa buat program bayi untuk adik Garry." kata Shikamaru enteng.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. ngomong-ngomong niisan dan neesan juga tak membuat adik untuk Shika kecil?" tanya Gaara sambil menyesap teh.

"Sudah, aku ingin tiga anak. Tapi kakakmu ingin dua anak saja. Padahal aku ingin keluargaku ramai nanti. Hah merepotkan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin nanti neesan pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan niisan." kata Gaara menyeringai.

"Benarkah? bagaimana caranya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"jangan berhenti melakukan 'itu' sampai punya anak tiga." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hah jawabanmu sama dengan si mesum Kankurou. atau jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukannya dengan Hinata? kapan?"

Muka Gaara langsung memerah mendengar pertanyaan kakak iparnya. "Eh itu...emm..sudah...semalam.." jawab Gaara kikuk. Sontak Shikamaru tertawa renyah membuat garry terbagun kaget dan langsung menangis.

Gaara langsung mengambil Garry dari kakak iparnya dan mengelus pelan supaya tangisnya reda dan kembali tidur. sementara Shikamaru menggaruk-garukkan tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Gaarakun kenapa Garry menangis?" kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang ke balkon sambil membawa sepatulanya dengan nada kawatir.

"Eh, gomenne Hinata tadi aku tertawa agak keras sehingga membuat Garry terganggu tidurnya." cengir Shikamaru yang merasa tak enak.

"Aku kira terjadi sesuatu dengannya,karena aku mendengarnya menangis. Tak apa-apa Shika-nii, ya sudah kalau begitu aku bantu Temari-nee lagi." kata Hinata kemudian mengecup surai anak semata wayangnya dan mengecup pipi kiri Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Gaara kaget melihat Hinata mencium suaminya.

"Gaara, apa tadi Hinata benar-benar menciummu atau hanya halusinasiku saja?" tanya sang kakak ipar tak percaya. Gaara langsung menganggukkan kepala dan pipinya merona tipis akibat perbuatan istrinya.

"Aku tak menyangka dia menciummu. Setahu aku, dia kan gadis pemalu dan pendiam ternyata dia berani juga." kata Shikamaru.

"Hn, bahkan setelah perbincangan semalam dia mencium,melumat bibirku dan mengajakku melakukan 'itu'." kata Gaara datar meski begitu wajahnya memerah karena mengingat kegiatan mereka berdua semalam.

"WHAAT? aku tak menyangka Hinata seliar itu. Aku kira hanya Temari saja ternyata istrimu yang pemalu dan pendiam itu..." ucapan Shikamaru terhenti karena tiba-tiba istrinya datang dan duduk di pangkuannya

"Jangan remehkan dia, suamiku sayang. Aku yang menyuruhnya agar Hinata lebih agresif karena dady Garry itu terlalu kaku. hehehehe.." jelas Temari kemudian mengecup rahang tegas suaminya.

"Jadi ternyata neesan yang mengajarinya.. polosnya ternodai karena neesan." ketus Gaara.

"Kenapa memangnya? Gaarakun tak suka aku agresif. aku seperti itu karena Gaarakun selalu menjauhiku." sahut Hinata lalu duduk di samping suaminya dan memeluk lengannya dengan mesra.

"Eh...bukan begitu Hinata..aku..aku suka kok." jawab Gaara singkat sambil memberikan Garry pada Hinata.

" Aku jadi lega. kalau begita kita makan siang. semuanya sudah siap." ujar Hinata.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**A/N: **saya mau membalas review teman-teman dulu. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, memfolow, memfavoritkan bahkan mereview ff ini.

Siti583: apa yang membuatmu bingung? Coba baca pelan-pelan kalau perlu baca mulai awal lagi, hehehehe...terima kasih udah baca dan mereview.^_^

Virgo Shaka Mia: terima kasih udah bilang chap 6 keren, hehehe.

Unguviolet: hohoho memang gaara super dady di ff ini. Kalau nama garry itu sebenarnya nama sepupuku, aku pinjam namanya, hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview vio ah.

Revishaz Neolenth: hohoho terima kasih atas pujiannya. Terima kasih pula sudah membaca, mereviev, memfolow dan memfavoritkan ff ini.

Oke teman-teman terima kasih semuanya. ^_^

**Happy reading**

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Rumah mewah dan megah itu sekarang tampak ramai, acara yang diselenggarakan untuk menyambut anggota baru Hyuuga, anak dari pasangan Neji dan Tenten. Meski mewah namun terlihat tradisional**, **karena tuan rumah dan para tamu memakai baju tradisional Jepang, yaitu kimono. Gaara dan Hinata pun juga datang bersama anak mereka, Garry. Semua mata tertuju pada keluarga kecil itu. Bahkan mereka berbisik melihat penampilan mereka.

"Lihat Sabaku-san dan istrinya, mereka begitu tampan dan cantik memakai kimono merahnya, begitu juga anaknya. Mereka serasi sekali."

"Iya kau benar. Bahkan rambut sabaku-san kali ini terlihat sangat rapi. Istrinya juga terlihat anggun sekali dengan rambutnya yang digelung begitu."

"Garry juga sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Kabarnya, bocah kecil itu cuma anak pungut saja. Ternyata mirip sekali dengan Sabaku-san."

"Ya, untung Sabaku-san tampan sehingga dia tak terlihat pria yang berumur 30an, belum lagi dia sangat mapan. Tak heran Hinata mau jadi istrinya, sayang sekali padahal dia masih sangat muda untuk menikah."

Gaara tak bergeming dengan pembicaraan itu dan tetep berjalan bersama istrinya mendekati sepupu iparnya. Sedangkan Hinata juga memilih diam, memeluk erat lengan kekar Gaara dan mengikutinya, dia juga sesekali merapikan rambut Garry yang berada di dalam gendongan Gaara.

"Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga istrinya. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Selamat Neji, Tenten sudah menjadi orang tua dan punya malaikat kecil." Ucap Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Bayi kecil kalian tampan sekali Niichan. Mirip denganmu. Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Terima kasih Gaara, Hinata atas ucapannya. Nama bayi tampan ini adalah Hyuuga Jhiten. Kalian kompak sekali memakai kimono warna merah. Kalian memang keluarga yang serasi." Puji Neji.

"Hinata yang memilihkan warna kimononya. Aku dan Garry tinggal memakainya saja. Lagipula Hinata yang lebih tahu tentang kimono dari pada aku." Balas Gaara. Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, setidaknya Gaara sudah mulai mengakui keberadaannya di depan umum.

"Ya kau benar Gaara, itu karena setiap acara yang di adakan keluarga Hyuuga selalu memakai kimono karena paman Hiashi dan ayah Hiazhi selalu menjalankan tradisi kluarga dari dulu sampai sekarang." Kata Neji.

"Ohya kalian kan pengantin baru, sudah mempunyai program bayi untuk adik Garry? Kalian juga harus menyusul kami, supaya Garry punya adik." Sahut Tenten sambil menimang bayi kecilnya.

"Kami, masih berusaha neechan. Semoga secepatnya aku bisa mengandung anak kami dan Garry bisa bermain dengan adiknya nanti" Kata Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Gaara, Hinata." Sapa Kankuro.

"Kankuro-nii, apa kabar?" tanya Hinata pada kakak iparnya.

"Kabarku baik Hinata. Kau cantik sekali malam ini. Oh tunggu dulu! Kalian serasi sekali dengan kimono kalian. Dan rambut Gaara dan Garry keren sekali." Puji Kankuro membuat Hinata tersenyum malu, sedangkan Gaara tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hinata yang memilih kimononya dan menata rambut kami." Ucap Gaara singkat.

"Hinata pintar sekali memadukan semuanya. Ah Aku beruntung mempunyai menantu cantik dan cerdas seperti dia. Terima kasih lho Hiashi sudah memberikan Hinata untuk Gaara dan Garry." Kata Rei pada Hiashi. Kepala keluarga Sabaku dan Hyuuga itu datang bersama istri mereka.

"Aku juga beruntung mempunyai menantu seperti Gaara. Dia sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab." Balas Hiashi.

Sementara Gaara dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu karena mendapat pujian dari Rei dan Hiashi.

"Mommy." Panggil Garry tiba-tiba dengan suara lirih yang dari tadi sibuk bermain robot kecilnya di gendongan sang ayah.

Hinata langsung menoleh, "Apa Garry sayang? hm? Haus ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Garry mengangguk dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya agar Hinata menggendongnya.

Saat Hinata mengambil Garry, ayahnya, Hiashi sudah terlebih dahulu menggambil Garry dan memangkunya. Garry pun hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat wajah kakeknya yang datar tidak seperti orang tuanya tau paman dan bibinya yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Botol susu Garry, Hinata." Pinta Hiashi. Hinata memberikan susu botolnya sambil mengusap rambut merah anaknya dengan sayang. Hinata tahu anaknya diam karena takut dengan kakeknya.

Tanpa kata apa-apa, Hiashi mendekatkan botol susu tersebut pada bibir cucunya tapi cucunya menutup rapat bibirnya dan menatap kakeknya.

"Hei, katanya haus, ayo buka mulutmu." Kata Hiashi tapi si kecil tetap diam.

"Garry, ayo minum susunya." Tambah Rei, sikecil masih tetap menutup bibir mungilnya rapat.

Hikaru menghela nafas, dia tahu cucunya ketakutan melihat kedua kakeknya yang berbicara dengan nada dingin apalagi wajah mereka yang tanpa senyum itu. Hikaru mengambil Garry lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Cucu nenek saatnya minum susu. Ayo sayang buka mulutnya." Garry langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap kepala botol susu itu.

"Kenapa denganku dia tidak mau meminum susunya?" Tanya Hiashi heran.

"Itu karena kalian begitu menyeramkan." Jawab Kakura kesal.

"Apa? Yang benar saja." Protes Rei.

"Benar apa kata Karura, Rei. Garry tak suka dengan wajah kalian yang dingin dan datar. Dia jadi ketakutan. Kecuali kalau kalian tersenyum dan bersikap lembut padanya." Jelas Hikaru sambil mengusap dada kecil cucunya.

"Tapi kenapa pada Gaara dia tak takut?" Tanya Hiashi masih tak terima.

"tou-chan, meski Gaara-kun sama seperti tou-chan dan ayah, tapi ketika bersama Garry dia sangat lembut dan penyayang." Hinata membela suaminya.

"Gaara, istrimu memujimu tuh. Ow..ow..ow.. mukamu merah adikku. Hahaha." Ejek Kankuro, membuat semua orang tertawa sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa pasrah.

"Dari pada kau mengejek Gaara seperti itu, lebih baik kau cepat nikahi Matsuri. Masa kau di kalahkan oleh Gaara? adik dan kakakmu saja sudah menikah bahkan sudah punya anak. Tinggal kau saja, Kankuro." Kankuro kikuk dan cengar-cengir karena teguran Neji.

"Aaa... itu sebentar lagi aku melamarnya, Neji." Jawabnya Sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala yang tak gatal.

"Benarkah Kankuro-nii? Aku tak sabar neechan melamar Matsuri-nee. Dia sangat cantik neechan." Puji Hinata tulus.

"Kau juga tak kalah cantik." Sahut Gaara dengan nada datar, namun membuat semua orang tercengang. Terutama Hinata, dan dapat dipastikan Muka Hinata semerah rambut Garry.

"Woooaaah! Kau sekarang bisa merayu Hinata?!" Teriak Kankuro, sontak membuat mereka semua kaget, bahkan Jhiten dan Garry menangis.

"Kecilkan mulutmu Kankuro. Lihat mereka menjadi nangis." Tegur Rei pelan namun membuat Kankuro ketakutan karena sorot matanya yang tajam menatap Kankuro.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku terkejut saja ayah, baru kali ini adikku itu berkata romantis." Cengir Kankuro.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara itu, Gaara dan istrinya menginap di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka tidur dikamar Hinata sedangkan Garry tidur bersama Hiashi dan Hikaru.

"Gaara-kun." Panggil Hinata lirih nan lembut. Dia tidur di dada Gaara dan dia tahu suaminya belum tidur.

"Hn." Balas Gaara singkat.

"Gaara-kun, tak bisa tidur?"

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu, Hinata."

Hinata kemudian duduk di samping Gaara. "Gaara-kun memikirkan apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Memikirkanmu. Kau masih muda, harusnya kuliah bukan menikah, apalagi denganku. Kau harusnya menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda dariku. Kenapa malah menikah denganku?" Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, dia senang suaminya lebih bisa terbuka padanya, bahkan hatinya berbunga-bunga ternyata Gaara memikirkan dia.

Cup!

Dikecup bibir suaminya dengan lembut, "Gaara-kun ingin tahu, alasannya?" Gaara memangguk sebagai jawaban iya, karena dia malu gara-gara Hinata tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Hinata menyibakkan rambutnya kesamping, kemudian melepaskan semua kancing piama Gaara dan menyibakkannya. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya karena perlakuan Hinata, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, malah membuka baju tidurnya. Gaara penasaran dan ingin bertanya namun terhenti ketika jari telunjuk Hinata yang lentik itu menyentuh bibirnya menandakan supaya tidak berkata.

"Alasannya adalah ini.." Hinata menunjuk dada Gaara.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Gaara yang mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara kebingungan, hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Gaara dan mengusap dada bidang suaminya dengan pelan. "Alasan kenapa aku merelakan masa depanku karena hati Gaara-kun. Setelah kita berpisah, hatiku begitu hampa, kosong, malah sangat sakit. Aku berusaha menghilangkannya, namun Gaara-kun tak tergantikan. Dari situlah aku menyadari kesalahanku dan selama ini aku mencintai Gaara-kun. Aku pun mencarimu, selalu di dekatmu, namun Gaara-kun tidak pernah melihatku, itu membuat hatiku perih.." Gaara mengusap air mata istrinya yang mulai mengalir. "Selama itu pula aku meruntuki kebodohanku, bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mencintaiku tulus, dan mencampakkannya hanya karena umur pria itu terpaut jauh dariku..." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak sambil melihat mata jade suaminya yang indah.

"Saat aku mendengar Gaara-kun punya seorang anak, saat itu juga hidupku hancur.. aku bahkan sempat melakukan bunuh diri tapi, Tuhan masih sayang padaku. Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh, menggendong dan mengajak Garry ketempat kantor, bahkan Gaara-kun sangat bahagia bersama Garry."

"Kau bunuh diri? Menjadi stalkerku selama ini?" tanya Gaara kaget mendengar cerita Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. "Tapi saat Ayah kesini, dan menceritakan tentang dirimu dan Garry, akhirnya aku mengajukan diriku sebagai istri Gaara-kun. Awalnya ayah kaget, tapi berkat bantuan tou-chan akhirnya ayah setuju. Lagi pula dari dulu tou-chan ingin kita menikah, tak peduli Gaara-kun duda dan punya seorang anak. Karena tou-chan tahu, Gaaraku bisa membimbing dan menjagaku. Itu semua karena hati Gaara-kun yang tulus." Jawab Hinata.

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa memeluk istrinya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara-kun." Bisik Hinata lembut di telinga Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata." balas Gaara. mereka saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan saling melumat bibir merasakan malam indah mereka di kediaman Hyuuga.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T**

**Romance and family**

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

"Pa..pa..Gyandpa...pa.." Celoteh bocah kecil berumur tiga tahun yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Hiashi.

"Tidak Garry, kau lahir di Jepang, sayang. Jadi panggil aku sofu. Jangan grandpa. Ayo bilang sofu." Kata Hiashi dengan muka seriusnya.

"Pa..Gyandpa..." Kata Garry sambil menarik lengan yukata Hiashi.

"Sofu. So-fu. Ayo bilang so-fu."

"Gyandpa..gyandpa.."

"Sudahlah tou-chan, Garry masih kecil. Jangan memaksanya nanti dia menangis." Sahut Hanabi berjalan hampiri ayah dan keponakannya.

"Apa aku kelihatan marah sehingga membuat dia menangis?" Hiashi tak terima dengan ucapan anak bungsunya.

"Memang tou-chan tak memarahinya, tapi lihat wajah tou-chan itu. Terlalu kaku. Itu sangat menakuti keponakanku, tou-chan. Selain itu tou-chan akan terlihat tua." Hiashi mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Anak bungsunya ini kalau berbicara pedas, berbeda dengan anak sulungnya yang selalu bertutur kata lembut.

"Pa...pa..gyandpa.."

"Sofu. S-O-F-U." Garry tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi kakeknya yang mengeja setiap hurufnya.

"Uh, baby Garry tampan sekali kalau tertawa. Baa-chan tambah sayang sama baby Garry." Hanabi mengelus lembut pipi gembul keponakannya.

"Chan.. baa-chan.." celetuk Garry tersenyum memamerkan gigi kecilna.

"Wah ternyata keponakan baa-chan pintar." Kata Hanabi sambil tersenyum remeh pada ayahnya.

"Hei, Garry. Kenapa kau menuruti baa-chanmu, huh? Kalau begitu panggil aku sofu." Hiashi tampak kesal.

"Gyandpa." Bocah kecil itu sukses membuat kakeknya tambah kesal sedangkan Hanabi tertawa bahagia diatas penderitaan ayahnya.

"Baby Garry tampan, panggil aku aunty dong." Pinta Hanabi dengan lembut kemudian mencium pipi Garry.

"Ty.. ty..aunty.." Hiashi mendelik ketika cucunya dengan lancar menuruti permintaan Hanabi.

Hanabi tertawa melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang lucu. "Uh, pintarnya keponakan aunty." Hanabi mengecup bibir mungil keponakan lalu berjalan ke arah dapur sambil bersenandung riang.

Hiashi berdecak kesal melihat cucunya kegirangan dicium bibinya.

"Dasar baby red genit, eoh? Ayo bilang sofu."

"Gyandpa."

"Sofu."

"Gyandpa."

"Sofu."

Setengah jam berlalu, namun Garry tetap tidak mau memanggil Hiashi dengan sebutan sofu.

"Dasar cucu kesayangan yang paling nakal." Kata Hiashi sembari mengangkat tubuh cucunya itu tinggi-tinggi, bukannya takut malah membuat Garry tertawa lepas.

"Kau suka ya seperti ini?" Tanya Hiashi yang masih mengangkat Garry, sedangkan Garry hanya tertawa sambil terus memanggail Grandpa-nya.

"Kau masih memanggilku grandpa, eoh? Ayo panggil aku sofu, Garry." Hiashi menurunkan cucunya dipangkuannya.

"Pa! Pa! Gyandpa!" Seru Garry kesal pada Hiashi.

Hiashi mengelengkan kepala. "Aku akan mengangkatmu seperti tadi asal kau panggil aku sofu, Jagoan."

Garry diam, tidak menjawab. Malah menatap wajah kakeknya yang serius itu. Sementara Hiashi juga membalas tatapan cucunya agar mau menurut. Sesaat Hiashi mengerutkan keningnya, melihat wajah mungil cucunya itu berubah menjadi aneh, mata mulai berair, dan sepertinya cucunya...

"Mommy...mommy.." Garry menangis dan memanggil ibunya. Sontak membuat Hiashi kalangkabut.

"Hei-hei. Kenapa menangis cucuku sayang?" Tanya Hiashi panik sambil memeluk Garry. Tapi Garry malah menangis kencang. Hiashi mengangkat cucunya itu tinggi-tinggi seperti tadi agar Garry berhenti menangis, tapi tak kunjung reda.

"Tou-chan, Garry kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang masih memakai apron dan membawa spatula.

Garry yang mendengar suara ibunya, langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Hinata, meminta ibunya itu yang menggendongnya. "Mommy..mommy.." Tangis Garry.

Hinata mendekat dan menggendong anaknya dengan sayang. Tangis bocah kecil itu mulai reda.

"Kau apakan cucu kita, suamiku?" Hiashi langsung menoleh ke arah istrinya yang sedang menatap tajam padanya, membuatnya meringis seakan merasa kesakitan.

Dengan hati-hati, Hiashi menceritakan semuanya, sementara sang istri hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini! Dia masih kecil, suamiku. Dan aku sudah mengingatkanmu berulangkali untuk selalu tersenyum di depannya. Dia tak tahan dengan sikap dinginmu, sayang." Hiashi hanya menganggukkan kepala, tanpa membantah ucapan istrinya, karena memang benar adanya.

"Tak apa-apa, kaa-san. Nanti aku dan Hinata akan mengajarinya memanggil sofu pada tou-san." Sahut Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ah, tak usah Gaara. Biarkan saja Garry memanggilku seperti itu. Aku yang salah karena memaksakan dia." Hiashi mendekati Garry yang diam dipelukan anak perempuannya.

"Hei, jagoan grandpa. Grandpa minta maaf." Kata Hiashi tersenyum lembut pada cucunya sambil mengelus surai merah cucunya itu.

Hinata mengusap punggung anaknya, "Garry sayang.." Panggil Hinata lembut. Bocah berambut merah itu menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ibunya memanggil kepalanya. Dia tersenyum melihat ibunya mengecup lembut keningnya. Kemudian menoleh kearah Hiashi.

"Gyandpa..." lirih Garry. Hiashi tersenyum mendengarnya. Digendongnya garry dari pelukan Hinata kemudian mencium pipi gembul cucunya itu.

.

.

.

.

Gaara bersandar pada dinding ruang keluarga, melihat kedua mertuanya sedang asyik menyuapi Garry yang lahap memakan bubur kesukaannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Sayang. Grandpa-mu tak akan merebut buburmu sayang." ujar Hikaru sambil mengusap lembut sisa bubur yang ada di kedua sudut bibir balita itu.

"Sayang, aku tak mungkin mau makan makanan bayi." Protes Hiashi. Sedangkan Garry yang berada dipangkuannya membuka mulutnya yang mungil itu lebar-lebar.

"Hei-hei, jangan membuka mulutmu lebar-lebar begitu baby red. Tak ada yang merebut makananmu." Ucap Hiashi sembari mengelus surai cucunya. sementara sang cucu tak peduli dan lebih menikmati suapan grandma-nya.

"Uh, akhirnya tou-chanku tidak kaku lagi." Kata hanabi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Hiashi menatap tajam namun Hanabi tak peduli.

"Aku tak mau dia menangis tiap bersamaku." Kata Hiashi. Sedangkan anak dan istrinya terkekeh mendengarkanya.

Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kedua mertuanya, adik iparnya dan anaknya itu. Hingga sepasang tangan mungil melingkar dilengan kanannya, pemiliknya tak lain adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Kau tersenyum, Gaara-kun." Bisik Hinata. Gaara hanya mengangguk dan mengajak istrinya ke taman belakang rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, besok saja kita pulang." Kata Gaara yang duduk sambil melihat taman kecil dihalaman belakang rumah itu.

"Bukannya besok Gaara-kun kerja?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayah menelponku tadi pagi, supaya besok aku libur saja satu hari. Dan aku menyetujuinya, lagipula aku menyukai masakan Kaa-san." Jawab Gaara.

"Jadi selama ini masakanku tak enak?" Ketus Hinata membuat Gaara menoleh kearahnya.

"Enak." Gaara menjawab singkat. Hinata makin kesal dengan jawaban suaminya.

"Tak usah menghiburku kalau masakanku tak enak." Hinata beranjak dari tempat itu namun Gaara menariknya hingga ia jatuh dipangkuan suaminya.

Hinata tercengang, baru pertama kalinya Gaara seperti ini. Biasanya Hinata yang terlebih dahulu melakukan skinship seperti ini.

"Masakanmu dengan kaa-san sama enaknya. Dan aku tak sedang menghiburmu, karena itu benar. Jadi kau tak perlu cemburu pada kaa-san. Kau mengerti kan?" Hinata tak menjawab, dia mematung karena tatapan jade itu.

"Hinata, Jawab aku." Hinata langsung mengangguk dan menunduk kepala setelah tersadar.

"Mukamu kenapa merah seperti tomat?" Tanya Gaara.

"Itu gara-gara kau, Gaara-kun." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Gaara terkekeh ketika istrinya wajah istrinya sangat memerah.

"Kalau masakanmu tak enak, aku pasti tak akan pernah makan buatanmu, istriku sayang." Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Gaara sedikit memerah dikedua pipinya karena dia juga terkejut oleh ucapannya sendiri. Dengan ragu-ragu, Gaara meraih dagu Hinata dan mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan kedua tangan Hinata mulai memeluk leher Gaara. Saling memandang dan menipiskan jarak antara mereka. Bahkan hidung mancung mereka saling bersentuhan. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena...

"Mommy!" Seru bocah kecil yang berada dalam gendongan sang kakek merusaknya. Dengan cepat, Hinata beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya dan menghampiri Garry yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

'Dasar pengganggu.' Umpat Gaara dalam hati. Mau tak mau adegan kemesraan mereka tertunda oleh kemanjaan anaknya.

TBC

**A/N: **Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah membaca, memfolow, memfavoritkan bahkan mereview ff ini.

**Revishaz Neolenth**: hohoho terima kasih sudah review.

**Siti583**: terima kasih udah baca dan mereview.^_^

**Unguviolet**: hohoho kamu lucu sekali saengi. Aku senang kamu tersenyum membacanya vio-ah. Gomawo ^_^

**Sabaku No Maura**: URI CINGU! Hahahaha...joungmal gomawo maura-chan sudah mau membacanya bahkan mengkomentari setiap chapternya. Dan maaf tak bilang kalau aku menulis ttg gaahina, hahaha, karena bagiku maura-chan paling hebat membuat cerita ttg gaahina. Iya garry nama sepupuku dan western bukan nama jepang. Sepupuku penyuka sasosaku akhirnya aku jadiin anaknya ... Kebetulan aku tak pandai berbahasa jepang jadi aku pake nama sodara-sodaraku . gaara dengan sasori itu sodara sepupu, kayaknya di semua ffku mereka akan selalu menjadi sodara sepupu. Aku juga setuju dengan pemikiranmu, apalagi semua ff-mu yang bagus dan unik. publik mengira gaara sudah menikah dan punya garry makanya gosinya dia duda, karena dia sudah janji sama sasori sebelumnya. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena maura-chan mengoreksi kesalahan kata yang aku gunakan, itu sangat membantuku dari kesulitan yang aku alami, gomawo uri chingu.^_^

Dan untuk request maura-chan udah aku publish. Judulnya ' my princess'. Satunya besok menyusul maura-chan. Joungmal gomawo# deep bow

Virgo Shaka Mia: tak ada lemon mia-chan..hehehehe... karena rate-nya T..hahahah..gomawo.

Oke teman-teman terima kasih semuanya. ^_^


End file.
